


Quarantined

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [72]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Kids come down with the flu making everyone else sick. Kat comes over with soup and Arthur won't let her pass through the door lest she gets sick as well.





	

It all started with Briar Rose. She came home feeling run down and tired and complaining of not feeling well when Eames picked her up from school. He took her straight home instead of to her ballet class and when he got home, Arthur was surprised.

“She’s not feeling well.”

Arthur nodded and let Eames carry her to her room. He helped her out of her clothes and took her hair down, changing her into her pajamas and letting her rest. Caramel had wandered in right behind them, whining softly when he saw Briar Rose was clearly sick. Eames gave her medicine and let her sleep and throughout the day, he and Arthur took turns checking in on her.

Within days, her not feeling well turned into the flu, which immediately got the two other children sick as well. Despite Edward being the eldest, he still only wanted Arthur to take care of him while Briar Rose only wanted Eames. Between both parents, they alternated in taking care of Phillip.

Being around sick children meant they too got sick. It was the flu after all and neither parent could rest. They all went to the doctor’s and got some medicine but they were told to mainly rest. So they did. Arthur felt run down, his nose running so he had to have tissues at his side at all times, even as he lay on the couch with Edward resting on his chest. His little boy had his mouth open, his nose stuffed and he wore his Batman pajamas as he clung desperately to his father. Eames was on the other side, Briar Rose on his lap her head turned towards him. She was asleep as well, a slight cough wracking through her now and then. Eames had congestion, his head hurting, his entire body aching and while he counted himself lucky that he didn’t have a stuffy or runny nose, the sinus pressure on his face was enough to make him wish he did. Phillip lay between them in his curved, horseshoe shaped pillow, cradling Enoch. He seemed to be all right, his nose a bit runny, his face flushed. All of them had, had fevers at one point or another but Arthur and Eames were the most concern about Phillip. The pups lay with them, all of them covered with blankets, juice glasses, water bottles and baby bottles were everywhere, tissues and medicine near by, everyone napping. When Arthur woke up, he still felt awful but he knew he had to get up so everyone could take their meds and have some lunch. He looked over at Eames, seeing his husband looking just as tired and sick as Arthur felt.

He decided to get take out, far too sick to cook. Plus, he didn’t want to wake his babies who were all sleeping at the time. Eventually though, Briar Rose woke up from a coughing fit, in turn, waking Eames. Phillip woke up next and then Edward, everyone cranky and sad. Arthur blew his nose for a moment before Eames pressed his hand to his face, still feeling the terrible pressure that remained.

“Dad I’m hungry.” Edward said.

“I know, it’s almost lunch time. I ordered take out.”

Edward nodded and Phillip seemed to be content for a while. Briar Rose finished coughing and Eames handed her some juice before picking up his water bottle and taking a drink.

This was life for a few days, everyone sick and feeling awful and living on takeout. So Arthur wasn’t surprised when there was a knock on the door and Kat was there. She held a pot of soup and she smiled a little as she saw Arthur.

“Hi. I’m sorry to bother you, I know you guys are sick.”

“Yeah, we all have the flu.”

He sniffled and held his robe closer to his chest and Kat’s head tilted in sympathy.

“Yeah, Leo just got over being sick too. Anyway before I make you stay out here longer, I brought you guys soup! I’m sure you must be tired of living on takeout.”

She held up the pot and Arthur smiled.

“Thank you so much.”

“I can step in and heat it up if you’d like. I would hate to make you do anything while you’re sick.”

“No, no it’s all right. It’s a full on quarantine in here. I would hate to get you sick too.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“Thank you anyway.”

She nodded, understanding and handed the pot over to Arthur.

“I hope you guys like it. You can bring the pot back over whenever you can.”

“Thank you so much. I’m sure everyone will appreciate it.”

“Feel better!”

She waved to him and began to leave as Arthur went back inside. He brought the soup to the kitchen and began to heat it up as Eames came in. He carried an armful of cups and bottles as he threw a tissue into the trash bin before he set everything down in the sink.

“Was that Kat?”

“It was. She brought us soup.”

“Oh, great. I’m sick of pizza.”

Arthur smiled a little and said,

“I’m sure the kids are too.”

“I’m feeling better though.”

Arthur nodded, his nose still a bit runny.

“Me too. But we’re not well enough yet.”

Eames agreed.


End file.
